Airdramon
, , , , , , , , |encards= |s1=Death Airdramon }} Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of File Island. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Airdramon is a recruitable Digimon who only appears in Anode Tamer. Digimon Adventure 02 Squadrons of Airdramon are kept under the control of the Digimon Emperor by means of his Dark Rings. In the creation of Kimeramon, the data of Airdramon's wings was used. Also an Airdramon appeared at the Dark Ocean but it was easily defeated by Angewomon (this Airdramon was a darker color than the others and was the only one to truly have a speaking role as he called out his attacks). Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon if it is not equipped with a Digi0egg in lines 10 and 16, and can digivolve to Garudamon in the latter. Digimon Tamers An Airdramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Three Airdramon are the bosses of Trap Crevasse. The Airdramon card, titled "Speed Chip", restores an ally's SP, PA, and PC. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad When looking for Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon (who were pursuing Drimogemon) in the Digital World, Marcus Damon and Agumon saw three Airdramon flying over them. C'mon Digimon Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's Deathmon takes the form of a Death Airdramon using data it absorbed from a Airdramon. Digital Monster: I'll Become the Digimon King! Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Airdramon was with Neo during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where it destroyed a Kuwagamon. Digital Monster D-Project Airdramon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Kumbhiramon, Antylamon, Indramon, or Sinduramon. Digimon Virtual Pet In the Bandai release of the Digimon virtual pet in 1997, Airdramon was one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Airdramon, there was an odd requirement. The Betamon the person was raising had to be treated medium-poorly, and be woken up during the night at least 9 times. However, in the end this was worth it, because Airdramon is the strongest Champion level digimon possible to get. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 40% (with 15+ battles) Airdramon could digivolve into the ultimate level MetalGreymon. Digimon World When the entrance to Mt.Infinity is opened, a brainwashed Airdramon attacks. After he is defeated, he sleeps in Jijimon's house until you defeat Machinedramon where he rescues you. He then joins the city as a fortune teller. However, his fortune tellings are random so there won't be an effect by following them. Airdramon can also digivolve from your Biyomon& Patamon when certain stats are reached. If you want to obtain Airdramon then you must have 1000 MP, Speed 100, Brains 100, 30g, 0 or 1 care mistake and as a bonus condition you need to have 90% discipline. Airdramon can digivolve into Phoenixmon and Megadramon. Digimon World 2 Airdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon. Digimon World 3 When Keith finds a device in Qing Long City that can turn the Oinkmon back into humans, he says that there is no power to start the machine, so Junior has to ask the Airdramon found in the Gale Tower of Seiryu City to blow some wind in Qing Long City in order to provide power. Later when Junior returns to Qing Long City, the windmills are spinning again, the people are all back to normal and Airdramon is seen again asleep in the Gale Tower. Wild Airdramon can also be found in Asuka's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. Their sand color variable can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Noise Desert and Pelche Oasis. In the PAL version of the game, the sand color Airdramon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in East Wire Forest, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon Digital Card Battle Airdramon is an obtainable Nature type card. Digimon World DS Airdramon digivolves from Gotsumon at LV 12 (although not through normal methods). Airdramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Airdramon is #89 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 147 HP, 180 MP, 85 Attack, 93 Defense, 91 Spirit, 94 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sylph Aegis 4 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. It is also available in Dawn's Speed Starter pack. Airdramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve to Megadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Airdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 4000 total experience, and you must have previously befriended an Airdramon. Airdramon can DNA digivolve to AeroVeedramon with Tyrannomon, or to MegaSeadramon with Ebidramon. Airdramon can be hatched from the Kaizer Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Airdramon digivolves from Kudamon and can digivolve into Karatenmon. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Attacks *'Spinning Needle': Fires numerous air spears. *'Tornado' (God Tornado) *'Wing Cutter': Flaps wings and sends two blades of air at the enemy. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Mythical Animal Digimon